


The Choosing of the Names

by SumthinClever



Series: Until Death  Do Us Part [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The choosing of the names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choosing of the Names

**Author's Note:**

> Not a serious update. Just a thought that occurred to me last night and fit well with this series.

When they married, they decided to call themselves the Holmes-Watsons. John had originally said it was just fair to put their names in alphabetical order. Sherlock agreed without complaint.

Really, John just wanted Sherlock's name first. To him, the world began and ended with Sherlock. Sherlock would always come first. He was the one that saved John and he was the one that came back to John and John would never let his name fall from prominence. 

To Sherlock, he wanted John's name last so if people ever dropped the first last name, as some were wont to do, John's name would remain. To Sherlock, John should always be a constant presence. The world did not exist if John was not in it. If everything and everyone else fell away, as long as John existed, as long as there was such a thing as John Watson, Sherlock, too, would exist. If not, Sherlock would perish just as surely. 

One cannot live unless the other survives. 

This is the story of the Holmes-Watsons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me someone caught the Harry Potter reference here.


End file.
